vertigofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Snlmilton
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vertigo Comics Wiki talk:Community Portal page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 15:46, February 11, 2014 (UTC) This is for those 4 questions, I don't know how useful my responses will be and it's perfectly OK if you don't want to use them but I'll try to answer them. I could decide to add to this later on. 1. Lucifer's an anti-hero. He does have some admirable traits though but the reason why he does what he does is mainly because of his desire for free will. He lives in a place that's devoid of free will mainly because God imposed predestination upon him so he's searching for it. 2. Ever since "Paradise Lost" (though technically that's Satan), Lucifer is always a very "human" character because he has flaws. Humans are flawed in real life so Lucifer is more or less relatable if you're human. 3. His most admirable is his honesty and he always says that truth. Even in real life, no one says the exact truth or is totally honest because if we did we'll get beat up, etc. 4. Characters as in characters from comic books or in literature? He seems to remind me of Cao Cao from the Chinese historical fiction novel "Romance of the Three Kingdoms" )which is based on real life history by the way and made Cao Cao the villain due to him being anti-Confuscian and Liu Bei was made the hero because his last name is related to the emperor's of that time. Back then, badmouthing the emperor=death so Liu Bei is made the hero) due to the fact that he was extremely strong, talented but flawed. In real life, he did stuff like beat Yuan Shao's army of 100,000 men with 10,000 men, helped out the peasants since that helps provide a strong foundation for a kingdom and was a gifted poet and military strategist. He however is willing to cross that "moral line" in order to fulfill his dreams and according to some theories from historians, he believes that there is no such thing as honor on the battlefield, you either live or you die. There's apparently an old Chinese saying that says that Cao Cao is a gifted minister during peaceful times but unrighteous hero during chaotic times (if I remember that proverb correctly). He seems to remind me of Cao Cao a lot. Sorry if I got the signature thing wrong, first time doing a talk page response. Lichtbringer (talk) 19:25, March 2, 2014 (UTC)Lichtbringer